A hydraulic valve for a rotary actuator is already known from DE 10 2005 041 393 A1. According to the invention, the hydraulic valve includes a piston that is arranged longitudinally movable in a bore. A pressure medium connection P and two operating connections A and B axially directly subsequent to the pressure medium connection originate from an inner wall of the valve. The piston includes a pressure cavity inlet channel and a pressure cavity outlet channel arranged separate from the pressure cavity inlet channel. The piston shall be producible according to one embodiment from plastic material or through a powder metal injection molding method. A metal injection molding method is recited as an embodiment.
DE 196 37 174 A1 illustrates a hydraulic valve for a rotary actuator in which a piston is arranged longitudinally movable within a borehole with a longitudinal axis. Two operating connections A, B and a pressure medium connection P originate from the inner wall of the borehole. The pressure medium connection P is thus arranged between the two operating connections A, B.
A hydraulic valve for a rotary actuator is also known from DE 198 53 D20 B4. Two operating medium connections A, B and a tank outlet T originate from an inner wall of a bore. Thus, the tank outlet T is arranged axially between the two operating connections A, B. A pressure medium connection P arranged at a face of the hydraulic valve provides pressure from an inside to the borehole or the hollow piston.
Another hydraulic valve for a rotary actuator is known from DE 10 2004 038 252 A1. A pressure medium connection P, a tank outlet T and two operating connections A, B originate in axial sequence from an inner wall of the bore.